Teljes sötétség
by Nefadar
Summary: Secura/Vos fanfiction,frpg-s eseményekből kifolyólag az egyik ottani lehetséges jövőt ábrázolja..Mind a ketten ott ragadtak Korribanon az FRSz karmaiban, Vos már átbukott a sötét oldalra és parancsa van rá, hogy Securát átbuktassa a sötét oldalra.


Írta: Nefadar Luinalata

**Írta**: Nefadar Luinalata

**Történet**: Alternatív univerzum, romantikus, dráma – songfic – Vámpírok Bálja – Szerelmi duett (teljes sötét) c. száma alatt íródott és a szöveg is ide tartozik.

**Előzménye**: Korriban ostromát a Köztársaság elveszítette. Secura és Vos ott ragadtak az FRSz-nél Dooku gróf karmai között és Quinlan már átbukott a sötét oldalra.

**Szereplők**: Quinlan Vos, Aayla Secura

**Megjegyzés**: Egy lehetséges jövő a fórumos események következményében

**Teljes sötétség…**

Most sem tudott aludni, igaz mostanra ez már teljesen megszokottá vált az életében, de akkor sem tudott dűlőre jutni e felett. A hátán feküdt és a plafont szemlélte, nem fordult oldalra hogy az üvegablakokon keresztül a sivár pusztára tekintsen. Még mindig lángolt odakint az ég, ahogyan a Köztársaság flottájának maradéka még a bolygó körüli űrben utolsókat rúgta. Igazából már mindegy volt, mert veszítettek. A pusztán LAAT-ok és vadászok roncsai még égtek, a klónok holttesteinek máglyái füstöt ontottak, nem volt tovább. Veszítettek, de már nem érdekelte, nem volt miért, ami egykor volt elveszett, most itt kell majd túlélnie, túlélniük. Mindhármójuknak.

Oldalra pillantott, amikor Aayla álmában megmozdult mellette. A lányon már látszottak a terhesség első jelei, a mindaddig lapos hasán már látszott, hogy másik életet hordoz a szíve alatt. A fiúkat. Nemrég derült csak ki, hogy kettejük fia az, ami persze lehetetlen lett volna, hiszen két különböző fajból kikerült egyednek nem lehet gyermeke. Egy Sithnek „köszönhették" ezt, Kaardem, már az a hely is a múltba tűnt, de egy emléke örökké megmarad annak, hogy találkoztak Hydrannal, egy gyermek. Ami igazából fenekestül forgatta fel az életüket, már a puszta ténye is annak, hogy ez megtörténhetett.

Ha kimentette volna őket a Jedi rend ezek után nem maradhattak volna ott, biztosan kitették volna őket. Vos felült óvatosan az ágyban, nehogy felkeltse alvó társát, majd felkelt. Már nem érdekelte a rend, dühösen sodort ki egy tincset az arcából és indult a terasz felé vetető ajtóhoz. Aayla bármennyire is magát hiányolta azért, hogy itt ragadtak, ő nem. Ő csakis a Rendet és a Köztársaságot az egészért. Már nem látta a Gróf szövetségének nevetséges vonásait, igazat adott neki, mint oly sokan. Már értette, hogy oly sok Jedi miért is hódolt be neki, mert egyszerűen igaza volt.

Kilépett az ajtón és végül az erkély kellős közepén ült le. A távolt szemlélte, igazából nem is figyelt arra, hogy a lángoló oszlopokat nézze, csak merengett és gondolkodott. A fél Jedi tanács a halálát lelte itt az ostromkor, hogy őket kimentsék, de elkéstek! Már megint elkéstek, persze Kenobiért és Skywalkerért időben odaértek, de most elkéstek és így itt ragadtak. Nem maga miatt, Aaylát akarta volna kint tudni ebből a pokolból, de ő is itt ragadt…

Obi-Wan, a legjobb barátja is halott volt már, nem hódolt be az FRSz-nek, Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi Mundi és Even Piell sem. Fisto-nak pedig még talán esélye is lett volna, vagyis volt egy második is, Aayla kiharcolta neki, de a férfi akkor is nemet mondott. Anakin végül is igent mondott, de őt hasonlóképpen zsarolták meg, mint az elején saját magát, ha nem csatlakozott volna Padme halott lenne már. De ez akkor volt, már ez sem számított.

Első alkalommal valóban csak azért adta meg magát és hódolt be, hogy Aayla túlélje az egészet, de azóta megváltozott, előbb vagy utóbb ő maga is hadba vonul majd a köztársaság ellen, hiszen már látta a valóságot, és tudta pontosan, hogy maga a rend is a fertő helye. És ettől kell megtisztítani az egész Köztársaságot, ezért van az FRSz, de mindenki vak volt, a jedik, a politikusok, és mindenki. Fel kellett nyitni a szemüket, hogy végre meglássák az igazságot. Dühösen szorította ökölbe a kezét. Egy pillanatra hátrafordult, amikor megérezte, hogy Aayla felébredt.

Felsóhajtott, a lány sem tudott ilyenkor aludni, amikor mindenféle gondok nyomasztották. Pedig lassanként teljesen túl kellene jutnia ezen és a harcokra koncentrálni, de az nem volt egyszerű, főleg nem ebben a helyzetben. A távolban villám cikázott át az égen, majd hatalmas dörgéssel adta tudtára e kietlen s sivár világ lakóinak a tudtára, hogy hamarosan vihar lesz. A szél már így is időnként viharos volt, de a tüzek miatt csak forró levegőt hozott az FRSz főbázisához.

Végül mégiscsak felkelt és lepillantott a korláton keresztül maga alá, hiába volt éjszaka Grievous most is a droidjai között mászkált, mintha megérezte volna Vos tekintetét felnézett a magasba, majd végül beviharzott az épületbe. Egy átlagos Korribani éjszaka. Felnézett az égre, lassan a felhők eltakarták a vérvörös eget és teljes sötétséget vontak a bolygó felszínére. Olyan sötétséget, mint ami az itt lévők lelkében és szívében volt. Egyelőre nem akart bemenni, még kint akart maradni, mert teljesen mindegy volt számára, hogy hol nem tud aludni, itt vagy odabent.

Holnap, vagy holnapután, elkezdődik az a kor, amikor a Köztársaságot végre megtisztítják a korrupciótól…

Akkor ébredt fel, amikor a hűvös levegő beáramlott kintről, ahogyan Quinlan kilépett az erkélyre. Rosszkedvűen fordult abba az irányba, a szíve majd meg szakadt, hogy így kellett látnia a férfit, akit szeretett. Tudta, hogy itt már ő is kevés volt ahhoz, hogy visszahozza a világos oldalra, mindent megtett, ami tőle tellett, de Korriban sokkal erősebbnek bizonyult nála, így elbukott. Ürességet érzett csak és fájdalmat. Ezt kivételesen nem Quin miatt, Fisto-t is siratta a szíve. Őt sem tudta megmenteni, és az egykori társa immár halott volt. Kétszeresen bukott el, miközben azokat próbálta védeni, akik mindennél fontosabbak voltak a számára.

Quin bukása és Kit halála… igen mind a kettő a saját hibája volt. Ő maga hívta ide a Köztársaságot, és ő sietette a nautolt, hogy igyekezzenek, mert nem tudta, hogy mennyi idejük van még hátra, mielőtt átbuknak a sötét oldalra. Ő maga okozta a napokkal korábban a Köztársaság vesztét és majdnem a Jedi rend bukását is. Még mindig nem hajtott fejet Dooku grófnak, bár társára való tekintettel elengedték és hagyták, hogy együtt lehessenek. Így került csak ki a börtönből.

Nem tudta kiszedni a férfiból, hogy mit ígért meg ezért Dooku-nak, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy nem is akarta tudni. Lehunyta a szemét, látta maga előtt a Jedik halálát, miközben az FRSz „hősei" kivégzik őket. Érezte, hogy a könnyek folynak végig az arcán, végig kellett néznie miközben a társai, barátai a halálukat lelik. Igaz, csak az első kettőt látta ugyanis utána elveszítette az eszméletét, de el tudta képzelni. Az első egy kamasz fiú volt, nem értette, hogy miért hozta el a mestere ide, emlékezett a névre, amit itt hallott, Kevin Kain, még csak tizenhét sem volt és Revius végzett vele.

A következő Kit volt, nem nézett oda, mégis tudta, érezte, hogy mikor halt meg a férfi, a kettejük közötti életkötelék ugyanis megszűnt kettejük között és csak az üresség maradt. A harmadik Teruyo Akera volt, csak a pengét látta suhanni, de a végét már nem látta ugyanis elájult. Itt a szobában tért magához Quin karjaiban. A férfi sem volt jobb színben, mint ő, Obi-Want is kivégezték és Kenobi a legjobb barátja volt. Az egész mészárlást nem lehetett úgy megúszni, hogy egyikük se szenvedjen.

Azóta napok teltek el, de semmi sem lett jobb, csak még jobban gyűlölte az FRSz-t és az egész bagázst, mint korábban, ennek ellenére tíz körömmel kapaszkodott a világos oldalba, még akkor is, ha Quin bukása is húzta őt már a sötétségbe. Az életköteléknek nem csak pozitív hatása volt, hanem nagyon súlyos negatívok is. A hasára tette a kezét és felsóhajtott. Bár jobb világba születhetne majd a fiúk, egy olyanba, amiben nincs háború. Amióta megtudta, hogy terhes Hydran is egyre gyakrabban jutott az eszébe. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy hálával tartozzon-e a sithnek, vagy gyűlölje ezért.

Ha nem úgy alakult volna, hogy Korribanon kell megszülnie a fél twi'lek fél kiffar gyermekét, akkor lehet, hogy kiugrott volna örömében a bőréből, de így? Az már most is biztos volt, hogy erőérzékeny lesz, érezte, igazából mindenki érezte. A sorsa megpecsételődött, hogy itt ragadtak, sötét jedit fognak belőle nevelni, ilyen szülők mellett egy szörnyeteg gyermeknek milyen más sors jutott volna ki…

„_Készen állj!_

_Éjjelente néha-néha ellep a bánat, úgy hogy nem tudom mi bánt."_

Átfordult a hátára és felnézett a plafonra ő is, akárcsak percekkel korábban Vos. A fájdalom és a bűntudat szörnyen mardosta a lelkét, igazából annyi minden volt, hogy nem tudta pontosan beazonosítani, hogy melyik is fájt a legjobban. Csak a bánat volt ott és egyedül volt most, ki kellett volna mennie az erkélyre, hogy behívja Quint. Igazából nem tudta, hogy akarta-e, elég lett volna, telepatikus úton hívja, de nem merte. Ezen a helyzeten ő sem enyhítetett, mert az is csak jobban megsebezte, ha a férfit látta. Bántotta, hogy így látja, de az is, hogy mi lenne, ha fordított helyzet lenne. Fájt és a bántotta a többiek halála a Rend közeledő összeroppanása és minden… maga az élet emésztette fel igazság szerint.

Tudta, ha így folytatja, akkor addig sem marad életben, hogy a fiúknak életet adjon, mert saját magát fogja felemészteni. Végül már tudta, hogy mi bántja, minden, minden, amit ő okozott.

„_Készen állj!_

_Éjjelente rám tör egy-egy különös álom, és ha felébredek félelem ráz."_

Örült volna, ha a rémálom véget ért volna, de ez egy olyan volt, ami soha sem fog. A valóság rémálma. Kihúzta a háta alól a lekkuját és oldalra dobta, bánatosan fordította a fejét úgy, hogy ki kilásson az üvegajtón, egy pillanatra elkapta Vos tekintetét, amikor az is hátrafordult. Félt, féltette a férfit, nem egyszer volt már olyan álma itt, hogy meg fog halni, hogy meg fogják őt ölni. Olyankor rettegve és remegve ébredt fel, de mindeddig úgy ébredt, hogy Quinlan öleli őt, de ma nem így volt. Arra kelt, hogy kilép az ajtón, mintha az életéből lépett volna ki.

Nem tudta, hogy mikor lehetett, amit az álmában látott, csakhogy sötét van mindenhol és a férfi egyedül haldoklik és nincs segítsége. Reszketgeten felsóhajtott, nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez most a jövő-e, vagy pedig csak a sötét oldal hatása, hogy ezt látja. Minden annyira zavaros volt és nehéz. Még eddig életében soha semmi sem volt ennyire az, azok a régi problémák mind olyan könnyűnek tűntek most.

„_Készen állj!_

_Éjjenként a sötétben csak fekszem és várok, de hogy mit is várok, nem tudom még."_

Hosszú éjszakák óta gondolkodott és próbált túljutni az egészen, de nem lett könnyebb. Az összes éjszakát végig ébren töltötte, amikor Quinlan nem volt mellette. Ha a férfi nyugtalan volt, ő maga is az volt és az alvásról már szó sem lehetett. Az orvosok szerint terhes nők szeszélye, de tudta, hogy nem erről volt szó. Nem, ebben az esetben ehhez köze nem volt. Az orvosok mégis mit tudhattak az erőhasználókról, főleg azokról, akik ennyire közel állnak egymáshoz? Semmit, semmit az ég egy adta világon!

Az Erőre! Nekik fogalmuk sem lehetett, hogy mit él át azokban a percekben, órákban. És nem is lesz sohasem, még Dooku sem tudta elképzelni ezt. Felült az ágyban és ledobta a takarót magáról, odacsúszott az ágy szélére és letette a lábait. A kezébe temette az arcát, valamit ki kellett találnia, mert ez így nem volt állapot. Az egész, Quin bukása és ezáltali sodródás, a düh és a gyűlölet… maga a sötét oldal csábítása;

„_Készen állj!_

_Éjjenként egy sötét erő kísért meg néha, mely a vonzásából nem enged már..."_

Ami napról napra erősebb lett, ahogyan őt magát is hatalmába kezdte keríteni a sötét oldal, ahonnan hamarosan nem lesz menekvés sem, ami el fogja emészteni és elnyeli teljes egészében. Félt, összeszorított a kezeit. _„A félelem a Sötét oldal kapuja. A félelem dühöt szül, a düh gyűlöletet, a gyűlölet pedig kínt és szenvedést…"_ De ha mindez nem lett volna elég, amivel őket kettejüket és Anakint is megfogták a szerelem is a sötét oldal kapuja volt. És amíg szerette őt, addig a sötét oldal is ott kavargott benne, de erről nem mondott le, nem mondhatott, és nem is akart.

És ez a hely ráadásul szinte maga volt a sötét oldal, ennél jobb helyet nem is választhatott volna magának az FRSz, hogy a sötét jediket a saját céljaira használja fel és, hogy minden jedit, akiket elfogtak idehoztak, hogy vagy átálljanak, vagy elhulljanak. Nem volt kiút, csak kettő, megszöksz, vagy meghalsz még a számára is csak ennyi volt. Felpillantott, majd pedig elindult ki az erkélyre.

„_Csillaglány készülj!_

_Meghallok egy hangot, ami hív..._

_Csillaglány készülj!_

_Érzést melyre sóvárog a szív..."_

Tudta, hogy szinte csak gondolnia elég arra, hogy Aayla kijöjjön, és lám a lány tényleg máris megjelent az ajtóban. Felkelt a földről és társa felé fordult, gyengéden mosolygott rá, majd újra elfordult a távol felé, hogy a már-már szinte fekete lángokat szemlélje. A felhők között a vörös ég szinte nem is látszott, csak a horizonton a távolban a légkörbe belépő alkatrészek, ahogyan mintegy hullócsillag elégnek. Nem volt szíve hátrafordulni, árulónak érezte magát, hogy a lányt is elárulta, miközben ő hívta, hogy vele legyen és vágyott rá, sóvárgott az érintése, a csókjai és az együtt töltött éjszakák után.

De vissza fogta magát ebben a percben vissza kellett fognia magát. A mai éjszakán túl sok múlott ahhoz, hogy ösztöneinek engedjen szabad utat. Nem akarta megtenni, de kénytelen volt, meg kell kérnie, hogy ő is csatlakozzon a sötétséghez, hogy ott lehessenek együtt.

„_Itt a végtelenbe lépsz, aki elvész így lesz szabad_

_Valóság lesz az álmod, nézd, minket senki el nem választ_

_Merülj el, kövess, vár a sötét, hol a kétség elég."_

Nem mondta meg, de Dooku sem volt végtelenségig türelmes, ha Aayla nem fog átállni, akkor előbb vagy utóbb megöleti, amikor ő nincs a közelében. Igaz el fognak veszni a világos oldal számára, de soha több nem választhatja majd el őket senki és örökké szabadok lesznek. A lelkét hasogatta, hogy egyszer megígérte, hogy soha sem hagyja, hogy a sötét oldal szétválassza, vagy pedig eleméssze őket, most pedig mégis ezt kell kérnie, kérnie vagy parancsolni. És ami a legjobban fájt neki, hogy tudta, hogy a lány megteszi érte.

Fáradtan fordult oda Aaylához és nézett végig rajta, egy egyszerű top és hozzá tartozó alsó rész volt csak rajta… egymást fürkészték, mindkettejüknek nehéz volt megszólalni ebben a helyzetben. Bárcsak máshol tudhatta volna ezekben az időkben, de ha csak ő lett volna itt, akkor mostanra a lány is halott lett volna. Lassan megszokta, hogy két személynek érzi társát, de az utóbbi időben egyre több sötétség jobban zavarta és mégis azt kell kérnie tőle, amit. És neki kell majd átbuktatnia, mert nem hitte, hogy meg tudja játszani Dooku előtt, hogy átállt. Fellángolt benne a düh, csak akkor nyugodott meg egy csöppet, amikor Aayla megsimogatta az arcát.

- Napok óta tudom, hogy mi emészt – suttogta. – Előttem nem rejtheted el.

- És ezek után még mindig képes vagy ennyire nyugodt maradni? – csattant fel és ellökte magától a másik kezét.

- Mit segítene Quin, ha dühöngenék? Így is, úgyis felemészt még akkor is, ha nem kéred tőlem. Nem tudok a végtelenségig kitartani.

- Nem kérhetem tőled ezt, ez olyan, mintha azt kérném, hogy öld meg magad!

- Nem – csóválta meg a fejét a lány. – Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez az egyetlen módja, hogy együtt maradjunk, te sem akarsz elveszíteni és én sem téged.

„_Jöjj, felejtsd el az időt, én majd vigyázok rád_

_míg elrejtelek árnyékommal senki nem lát_

_Te megbékíted lelkem, és múltam messze jár"_

Tökéletesen tudta, hogy igaza volt Aaylának, de akkor sem könnyített a helyzeten. _„Nincs szenvedély, béke van" _keserűen mosolyodott el, hogy ebben a helyzetben jutott az eszébe a Jedi kódex eme szabálya. Átölelte társát és magához húzta. Úgy ölelte, mintha az életét veszítené el, ha elengedné, az utolsó cérnaszál a múltból, ami többé nem térhet vissza. Csak a közelében volt nyugodt és tudott elszabadulni valamelyest a sötét oldaltól, ezért is akarták holtan látni Aaylát.

- Meg foglak védeni tőlük – mondta. – Ha kell, kiviszlek innen és elrejtelek, még ha azzal is jár, hogy többé nem láthatlak.

A lány nem válaszolt, csak szorosabbra fonta a karjait a férfi körül, így adván tudtára, hogy tökéletesen megbízik benne. A távolban újra villámlott és a sárga fény pár másodpercig vigyázó lepelként világította meg a párt.

„_Szívem dinamit és csak egy szikra kell már."_

- De ezt pedig nem engedem meg, melletted maradok bármeddig – mondta. – Nem fogok elmenekülni és egyedül itt hagyni ezek között.

Quinlan csak elmosolyodott és megcsókolta a twi'leket, majd pár perccel később eltolta magától. Elfordult és csak halvány gúnyos mosolyt engedett meg magának, szóval ennyire könnyen ment, közben valahol mélyen gyűlölte magát és a világot is, hogy ezt tette azzal, akit mindenkinél jobban szeret, de ha egyszer ez volt Dooku parancsa és valamiképp a mostanra romlott szívéé is…

„_Mától egy új élet vár_

_Egy halhatatlan élet vár_

_Egy végtelen nagy út vár rád."_

Aayla végül odalépett a kiffar mellé és ő maga is a távolba tekintett. Most mondta, egyezett bele abba, hogy ő is az FRSz-t fogja szolgálni. Az égő halmokat figyelte, tudta, hogy az egyikben ott van valahol az egyik igen jó barátja is, a klón parancsnoka Bly. Az Omega osztagról, Apokalipszis, Pokol és a wookie megmenekültek, ő maga segítette hajóhoz jutni a triót, akik bejutottak az épületbe, hogy őket kimentsék, de nem mehetett. Itt bukhatott el ezen a köztársaság, de ő nem hagyhatta bent Quint.

Egy új élet, az FRSz kötelékében, átkozni fogják a nevüket, árulók lesznek, örökké emlékezni fognak rájuk, mint a Jedi rend árulói. Azok ketten, akik miatt a Jedi rend szinte kihalt, ha már ehhez Geonosis nem volt elég, akkor most Korriban megtette a hatását. Sejtette, hogy Yoda mester Coruscanton miként érezhetett, amikor megtudta a vereséget. Lassanként kezdte nem érdekelni. Remélte még, hogy túlélik, de nem volt már jelentősége, őket kettejüket soha többé nem fogadnák újra vissza, egy új életet kell felépíteniük, és most már a fiúkra is gondolni kellett, nem csak magukra.

„_Elveszítve szívem tudtam más leszek majd, érzem most az őrület hajt_

_Most teljes a sötét, nagy tenger és nincs sehol part_

_Hittem, hogy a vágy majd felszabadít, világomat zúzza most szét_

_Hisz teljes a sötét és félek, mert semmi nem véd..."_

Feladta a küzdést a sötét oldallal szemben és már nem próbálta magától távol tartani, hagyta, hogy átjárja a testét és még a gondolataiba is beleférkőzzön. Soha sem hitte volna, hogy ez meg fog történni, de engedte. Felnyögött, most érezte először azt a mélységes sötétséget és haragot, gyűlöletet, ami ezt a helyet áthatotta. Hirtelen az egész közepén találta magát egyedül. Senki és semmi sem volt körülötte, kereste a fényt, de amikor utánakapott, már nem találta. Szabadon engedte a gyűlöletet, amit az FRSz iránt érzett, hogy ezt tették kettejükkel, amiért a szemük láttára mészárolták le az elfogott jediket, a klónok halála miatt is, a barátaikért, és azért, hogy Quint megbuktatták.

Régen volt utoljára, amikor ezt érezte, nem hitte volna, hogy ennyire jó érzés lesz, így újra végre teljesen érezhette Quint is, aki immáron nem zárta ki a fejéből a lányt. Míg végül a sötétség percek alatt akkorára nőtt mint egy óceán, aminek a közepén ő volt és nem kiút belőle. De még ekkor is fájt, hogy az zúzott szét mindent, hogy beleszeretett és utat engedtek a vágyaiknak, amiatt a világ, ami a fényben létezett, nem volt többé, egy újat kell felépíteni, de immáron itt a sötétségben.

Nem fojtotta el az érzéseit sem, tisztán érezhető volt, hogy félt az egésztől, mégsem volt még kész, hogy elengedje a világos oldalt, utána kapott és sikerült megkapaszkodnia benne. Félve bújt oda a férfihoz, aki végül újra átölelte és vigasztalni próbálta, hogy vele van és nincs a twi'lek többé egyedül és.

„_Készen állj!_

_Éjjelente azt gondolom szöknöm kell előled, míg csak szökni tudok még…"_

De végül mégis elhúzódott tőle, talán annyira nem volt ostobaság az, amit a férfi mondott, hogy kiviszi innen minél messzebb ettől a helytől. Ahol nem lenne ekkora a sötétség vonzása, ahol tőle is messzebb lenne és nem okozná a saját bukását sem az életkötelék annyira. Még érzett magában annyi erőt, hogy ezt megtegye, hogy elfusson, elmeneküljön. Hogy mindent eldobjon magától, hogy továbbra is a fénybe kapaszkodhasson minden erejével, azt, amit itt nem tehet meg. Amit itt el kellene dobnia magától, hogy a vágyai teljesülhessenek.

Elfutni, hogy a fiának ne kelljen egyből azzá válnia, amit itt akartak belőle. Hogy visszamehessen a Jedi rendbe, oda ahová mindig is tartozott, aminek a részese volt attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy a Ryloth-on rájöttek, hogy micsoda is lehet belőle. Jedi, nem pedig egy áruló. A férfira pillantott, menekülni, hogy ne kelljen szenvednie itt, de mégis… de mégis…

„_Készen állj!_

_Mégis, hogyha hívnál vakon követnélek téged, még a pokolba is veled mennék…"_

Vos-nak csak egyetlen szavába került volna, hogy mindarról, hogy meneküljön letegyen és már megtette. Már pusztán a tetteivel maradásra kényszeríttette. Kényszeríttette? Nem, kérlelte, könyörgött és kérte azokkal, hogy ne hagyja egymagában itt. És ő maradt, csupán ennyi volt, hogy feladjon mindent és lemondjon az álmairól, és fejet hajtson a sötét erőknek. A szerelem, túlságosan romboló hatása volt mindenre, nem csak személyekre, immáron egy galaxis sorsa függött. Az készült összeomlani csak azért, mert ketten megszegtek pár ostoba szabályt.

De a szabályok arra voltak, hogy megszegjék őket, nem voltak olyanok, akik mindenkit betartottak volna, és ez nem csak rájuk volt igaz, hanem mindenkire. És pont azok, amik őket érintették voltak emberek és egyéb lények milliárdjainak életére ilyen kihatással. Pedig egykor csak a béke őrei voltak. Ha nincs ez a háború soha sem lett volna ez a vége. Bár ironikus, majdnem hasonló okokból tört ki az egész… de csak majdnem, és a majdnem nem egyenlő az ugyanazzal.

- Vajon vége lesz egyszer ennek az egész rémálomnak? – kérdezte végül Aayla.

- Soha sem, csak ha valamelyik oldal győz, de akkor egy újabb kezdődik. Csöbörből vödörbe… maximum a halállal van kiút belőle most már. – fáradtan felsóhajtott. – Meddig akarsz kitartani mellettem?

- Néhány perce válaszoltam már rá…

- Nem – rázta meg fejét a férfi. – Komolyan kérdezem Aayla, nem pedig a régi ígéretet akarom hallani! – mondta dühösen.

- A válaszom akkor is ugyanaz marad attól függetlenül, bárhová követnélek, és nem hagylak egyedül.

- Még akkor sem, ha az a halálod lenne?

„_Készen állj!_

_Éjjenként az életemet dobnám el egy percért, csak hogy végre egyszer magaddá tégy…"_

- Ennek nem kellene kérdésnek lennie, szeretlek, ezen az, hogy sötét vagy világos oldal sem változtat, és nem szakíthat el tőled. Bármit megadnék, még a halált is vállalnám, hogy egy perccel tovább maradhassak veled, vagy hogy a teljes egészében a tied lehessek.

- Őrült vagy – kacagott fel a Quinlan.

- Nem – mosolyodott el a nő is és a férfi nyaka köré fonta a karjait és hozzásimult miközben megcsókolta. – Csak szerelmes.

Vos újra megcsókolta és a falhoz tolta társást, végsimított a lány meztelen bőrén, amitől az megborzongott s viszonozta a simogatást, a keze végül a férfi mellkasán állt meg a szíve fölött és hátrébb húzta a fejét, így megszakítva a csókot. Közvetlen közelről nézett lila szemeivel a zöld szempárba.

„_Készen állj!_

_S ha elpusztít is, hadd lehessek azzá kit te akarsz, erre vágyom éjjelenként…"_

- Csak mondd meg, hogy milyennek akarsz látni, és azzá válok, még ha a mostani énem, akit szeretsz elveszik örökre, kérlek had lehessek az érted, akit látni akarsz, ennyit szeretnék… – suttogta.

- Azt, hogy olyan maradj, mint most vagy, ez vagy te, senki más nem kell – mondta halkan Quinlan. – Azt akarom, hogy az maradj, akit szeretek, és ne válj azzá, akit ők akarnak látni.

Nem tudta, hogy mit tegyen, nem akarta megtenni a parancsot, amit kapott új mesterétől, de tudta, hogy nemet nem mondhat. Ha nem ő teszi meg szépszóval, akkor valaki majd erővel és kínzással eléri. Ha nem most, akkor a fia születése után, de megteszik. Ellépett Aaylától, dühösen szorította ökölbe a kezét és fordult el. Bármit könnyedén megtett volna, csak ezt nem. Nem lett volna joguk ezt kérni tőle. Üvöltve fordult vissza és csapott ököllel az Aayla mögött lévő üvegfalba, ami berepedt az ütéstől.

A kezébe hasító fájdalom pár másodpercre kijózanította lenézett a vérző kezére, de még mindig dühös volt. tudta, majd reggel beszél Dooku-val és megkéri, hogy bármit, csak ezt ne kérje. Az ittlévők szerint már régen meg kellett volna öletni a lányt, de akkor nem lett volna semmi, ami a kiffart itt tartsa Korribanon az FRSz kötelékében, így a gróf keze is meg volt kötve bizonyos szinten. De ez az idős vezető türelmétől is függött nagyban, és már türelmetlen volt. Mindenki tudta róla.

„_Csillaglány, készülj!_

_Hallom azt a hangot, ami hív!_

_Csillaglány, készülj!_

_Érzést, melyre szomjazik e szív…"_

- Ne tedd ezt magaddal – mondta Aayla bánatosan és hátulról megölelte. – Maradj velem!

Az egyetlen, aki mindvégig kitartott mellette, egy lány a csillagok közül, akire annakidején ő talált rá, akit sokszor cserbenhagyott, de az őt soha sem. És most sem tette, rá mindig számíthatott. Szinte érezte a bőrén, hogy a twi'lek aggódik érte, és a szerette, érezte azt az érzést, ami képes volt lenyugtatni, de csak azért, hogy a társának ne ártson vele még jobban. Megszorította a lány karját és felsóhajtott.

Saját magának is ki kellett volna tartania, minden egyes mozdulat, amit tesz, és a gondolatai, még jobban a sütéségbe taszították tudta és érezte magáról. Hihetetlen gyorsasággal száguldott a képzeletbeli lejtőn lefelé, már nem volt kiút. Vagy ha volt is, ő nem volt képes többé meglátni azt. Elveszett, még ha mások előtt nem is fogja soha bevallani, akkor is megtörtént. Ami régen kimenthette volna innen még itt voltak körülötte, de már hasztalanok voltak. Nem segíthettek már rajta.

„_Itt a végtelenbe lépsz,_

_Aki elvész így lesz szabad_

_Valóság lesz az álmod, nézd!_

_Minket senki el nem választ"_

Ki miként gondolt rá… az Erő végtelen volt, csak éppen két oldala volt, vagy egyesek szerint három. Egy új út… ismét dörgött és pár esőcsepp is lehullott már az erkélyre. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy most vér volt-e az, vagy pedig csak az izzástól, ami odafent van vörösök azok. Könnyebb út volt ez, a sötétség, itt végre szabad lett, még ha ez olyan szabadság is, ami talán már visszaadott volna, hogy a nehezebb úton érje el ugyanezt. Szabadság, de egyben rabság is újra, aranyláncok, amiknek az egyik végén Dooku gróf volt, a másikén pedig saját maga. Lehet, hogy hosszúak voltak, de mégsem végtelen hosszú.

De legalább az álma teljesült. Részben igaz volt, de ez sem volt teljesen. Együtt volt a nővel, akit szeretett, de semmi más. Aayla még inkább ketrecben volt, mint ő. Ő még csak az épületet sem hagyhatta el kíséret nélkül, a fénykardjait sem kaphatta vissza, amíg be nem hódol az FRSz-nek, vagy bukik át a sötét oldalra. Még itt sem lehettek teljesen egyedül, vagyis nem volt abban biztos, hogy nem figyelik kamerákon át őket. De mégis, máshol soha sem lehettek volna együtt úgy, mint most. Még akkor sem, ha így sem volt meg a teljes öröm. De mi volt az életben teljesen tökéletes?

Örülnie kellett volna, lesz egy fia is, de nem volt az. Még akkor sem tudott volna, ha nem választják el őket többé. Meg fogja védeni, nem fogja hagyni, hogy bántsák őket. Még Utapaun tette az ígéretet és eljött az ideje, hogy elkezdje betartani ezt. Hogy fellázadjon a gróf parancsai ellen.

- Nem fogom hagyni, hogy elválasszanak minket – mondta végül határozottan.

„_Merülj el, kövess! Vár a sötét. Hol a kétség elég_

_Jöjj, felejtsd el az időt, én majd vigyázok rád!_

_Míg elrejtelek árnyékomban senki nem lát._

_Te megbékíted lelkem, és múltam messze száll"_

- Akkor már ketten vagyunk – mosolygott a lány.

Quin megfordult és újra megölelte a twi'leket. Elnézett a feje felett újra a távolba. A szél is elállt, jelenleg még a dörgés és villámlás is abbamaradt, a vihar előtti csend. Az éjszaka sötétje takarta el őket, ha lett volna valaki a szobában az sem látta volna őket kint az erkélyen. Mind a ketten kétségek között őrlődtek, ezt bárki megérezhette volna, ha a közelben tartózkodik. Egyikőjüknek sem számított az idő, csak a pillanat, amit egymással tölthetnek, ennél többet soha sem kértek volna senkitől sem. Csak egymásnak voltak, egymásra vigyáztak ezen a kietlen és sivár helyen.

Csak egymás karjaiban érezhették a béke pár másodperces nyugalmát és csöndjét, csak ott tudtak elszakadni a valóság nyomorúságától, ott ahol egymáson kívül semmi más nem számított. Ahol nem volt két szenvedő lelken kívül más. A múlt sem számított már, elmúlt és többé nem térhetett vissza. Csak fájdalmas emlékként hasított a tudatukba, ha afelé terelték a gondolataikat, csak a jelen és egymás számított akkor nekik. A sötétség, de most mint a tényleges valós, minden világon megtalálható természeti jelenség, ami jóságosan rejtette el őket a külvilágtól, hogy csak ketten lehessenek.

Amikor villámlott ismét, a fény fájó pontként szakította meg az ölelkező pár békéjét, ismét arra utalva, hogy hamarosan kitör az égi háború is, nem csak ami a szívekben rejtőzik. Ami két kósza lelket őröl fel és dönt romlásba. Ilyen volt a közeledő FRSz háború is, ami tényleg mindent el fog pusztítani, aminek a múlthoz köze volt. Örökké el fogja törölni, hogy senki se emlékezhessen többé rá, hogy ne az legyen a meghatározó.

„_Szívem dinamit és csak egy szikra kell már"_

Ahhoz, hogy két szív megszakadjon, a szikra pedig bármi lehetett, egy el nem mondott szó, érzés, vagy akár parancs is. Pontosabban az már megvolt, holnap reggel indulni a harcokba és jó időre itt hagyni Korribant és ki tudja, hogy mi vár rá, ha visszatér majd. Vajon élni fog-e még Aayla mire visszatért a hadjáratból, amire nem mondhatott és nem is akart nemet mondani. El akart menni, hogy mindennel végezzen, amit odakint gyűlölt és, ami romlott volt. Megtisztítani a Köztársaságot a fertőtől, hogy egy jobb korban élhessen majd a családjával.

Nem akarta itt hagyni, a legjobb az lett volna, ha magával vihette volna a lányt, hiszen egyszer ő maga is tábornok volt és seregeket vezetett. A teljes 327th Star Corps is ott feküdt odakint a harcmezőn, míg egykori tábornokuk, akiért idejöttek az ellenség karmaiban volt. A köztársaság túl nagy vereségeket szenvedett, így most kellett lecsapni rájuk. Jó lett volna őt is maga mellett tudni, aki úgyszintén sokat tud az ellenség haderejéről.

- Holnap el kell mennem az új hadjáratra – mondta ki végül nagy nehezen. – Nem engedték, hogy magammal vigyelek…

„_Mától egy új élet vár_

_Egy halhatatlan élet vár_

_Egy végtelen nagy út vár rád…"_

Értetlenül nézett Quinre pár pillanatig, most már értette, hogy a férfi miért siettette volna annyira azt, hogy a sötét oldalra kerüljön. Nem akarta úgy magára hagyni, hogy a világos oldalon van, mert így az FRSz itt maradó tábornokainak és egyéb sötét jediknek a prédájává tenné ki.

- Soha sem hitted volna, hogy beleegyeznek, hogy elvigyél innen. Túlságosan „jó" hely ez egy Jedinek ahhoz, hogy átcsábuljon – felelte a lány.

- Ha itt hagylak lehet, hogy megölnek.

- Ha nem mész el, akkor pedig ez teljesen biztos. Meg tudom magam védeni, te tanítottál.

- Ez nem vicces Aayla!

- Persze, hogy nem Quin, de nem lehetsz örökké velem, nem hiába voltam én is jedi mester, kiérdemeltem, még fénykard nélkül is méltó ellenfele vagyok a legtöbbnek, ha megtámadnak. Nem aggódhatsz örökké értem.

- Értetek most már, de igen megtehetem, mert te is azt teszed.

- Mi lehet a legrosszabb? Megkínoznak és átbukom a sötét oldalra, nem először fordulna elő. És ne mond, hogy annyira könnyen veszem ezt, nem igaz, de nem tudunk mit tenni ellene és jobb nem aggódni miatta. Ez egy új élet mostantól.

- Egy hosszú út, aminek még mindig nincs vége…

- Lehet, hogy soha nem is lesz Quin, de ezzel együtt kell élnünk most már.

Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy soha sem fog beletörődni és a kiffar és ezzel csak még jobban sodródik a sötétségben. Elnyomott egy ásítást, kezdett fáradt lenni most már, de az éjszaka még hosszú volt, és ha tényleg sokáig ez lesz az utolsó, amit együtt tölthetnek, akkor azt nem akarta alvással tölteni. Újra villámlott, ezúttal a becsapódás helye is látszott, alig pár kilométerre innen kint a máglyák között.

- Menjünk be mielőtt ránk szakad az ég – suttogta.

„_Elveszítve szívem, tudtam más leszek majd_

_Érzem, most az őrület hajt_

_Most teljes a sötét_

_Nagy tenger és nincs sehol part"_

Megfogta a Vos kezét és behúzta a szobába, majd becsukta maguk mögött az üvegajtót és behúzta a függönyt is, most már teljesen nyugodtan és csendben lehetettek a teljes sötétségben. Bánatukban és gyászukban is. Alighogy beértek odakint leszakadt az ég és az eső ömleni kezdett, mintha csak az ég is könnyeket hullajtana mindenkiért, a csata óta most először esett és tényleg beillett annak is.

Mikor a következő villám megvilágította a szobát a párt már az ágyon találta, ahogyan egymás karjaiban feküdtek a sötétségben. Ez volt számukra igazából az, ami tényleg az övék, egymás és az érzéseik. Aayla Quin mellkasába fúrta a fejét és nem akarta elengedni, nyomasztólag hatott rá, hogy el kellett reggel engednie ki tudja, hogy milyen hosszú időre, lehet, hogy örökre. Lehet, hogy itt fog megtörténni, amit álmaiban lát, és amitől fél, hogy a férfi a halálát leli odakint egyedül úgy, hogy nincs vele senki.

A sötétség erősen nehezedett a lelkére, ahogyan pillanatról pillanatra jobban aggódott és félt. Már-már szinte remegett, a félelem pedig… pontosan tudta, hogy hova fog vezetni főleg akkor, amikor már egyedül lesz ezen a szörnyű helyen. Quin megsimogatta az arcát és felemelte a fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

„_Hittem, hogy a vágy majd felszabadít_

_Világodat zúzza most szét_

_Hisz teljes a sötét_

_Csak zuhanunk, nincs ami véd..."_

- Ne hagyd, hogy tönkre tegyen az aggódás, vigyáznod kell magadra és a fiúnkra, ígérd meg, hogy nem aggódsz feleslegesen – mondta.

- Hogyan tehetném meg, főleg, hogy tudom, hogy hová tartasz?

- Akkor próbáld meg, mindkettőtöknek nyugalomra lesz szüksége.

Aayla csókolta meg előbb a kiffart, minden egyes csókkal jobban ragaszkodott hozzá, minden egyes érintéssel, ami csak a sötét oldal felé sodorta, már nem volt menekvés, mire hajnal lett, már számára sem volt menekvés. Az éjszaka túl sok mindent megváltoztatott, a vágya lett a saját veszte, az FRSz is megszerezte a győzelmet felette, amire oly rége óta vártak, de egymásnak sem vesztek el többé és csak zuhantak alá a sötétségbe, már nem volt, ki megvédje őket ettől. Azon túl voltak, hogy megvédhesse őket ettől bárki is. Soha többé senki sme volt képes rá.

„_Most teljes a sötét_

_És félek, mert nincs menedék_

_Most teljes a sötét_

_És nincs, nincs többé, nincs, mi véd"_

Kint még mindig sötét volt, amikor Quinlan elhagyta a közös szobájukat és elindult egy olyan útra, ahonnan ki tudja, hogy lesz-e visszaút. Aayla csak bánatosan nézett utána, a térdeit ölelte át, úgy ült az ágyon. Féltek mind a ketten, így, hogy külön lesznek nem lesz hely, ahova menekülhetnének. Lelkükben is szinte teljes sötétség honolt, és így voltak a lehető legsebezhetőbbek mindketten, nem volt többé semmi, mi megvédhette volna őket itt a teljes sötétségben…

Vége.


End file.
